der_dunkle_turmfandomcom-20200213-history
Schwarz
Schwarz ist der erste Band der Reihe "Der Dunkle Turm". Roland von Gilead ist auf der Suche nach dem dunklen Turm, einen Brennpunkt aller Energie des Universums zwischen den Welten, und seit die Welt sich weiterbewegt hat, scheinen die Dinge dort falsch zu laufen. Herausgebung Ursprünglich kamen die Teile dieser Geschichte in monatlichen Ausgaben des Magazins (The) Magazine of Fantasy & Science Fiction. ''Die kamen zwischen Oktober 1978 - November 1981. Handlung Das Buch wird mit dem Satz "Der Mann in Schwarz floh durch die Wüste, und der Revolvermann folgte ihm." eröffnet. Der sogenannte Revolvermann verfolgt den Mann in Schwarz, alles weitere ist für den Leser ein Rätsel, alleine der Grund wieso der Mann in Schwarz verfoglt wird. Der Revolvermann findet in der Wüste einen Mann Brown, der ihm Essen und Trinken zu gibt. Es gibt einen Verdacht, dass Brown dem Revolvermann Drogen gegeben hat, da dieser dann auf Browns Wunsch ihm alles über Tull erzählte. Er beginnt damit, dass er nach der Suche nach dem Mann in Schwarz in ein Dorf Tull kam. Der erste Ort den er dort besucht ist die Bar Sheb's, wo er der Barkeeperin Alice alle Gäste wegjagt, weshalb sie auf ihn aufgeregt ist. Soeben ist er dort auf den Mann Nort konzentriert, da dieser aussieht als würde er längst tot sein und spricht noch dazu mit der alten Sprache von Gilead - der Revolvermänner. Er befragt Alice auf diesen Mann, diese will jedoch zuerst mit Sex bezahlt werden, erst dann wird sie es ihm sagen. Wie sie versprochen hat, sagt sie ihm alles über Nort. Vor cca. einem Jahr kam der Mann in Schwarz in die Bar Sheb's eine Stunde nach dem Tod von Nort. Alice beschreibt ihn als beinahe verrückt er wollte offensichtlich zwei Dinge erreichen: den Nort (den er möglicherweise getötet hat) wieder zu erleben und auf seinen eigenen Spaß die Gäste in Angst und Schrecken zu bringen das gelingt ihm. thumb|Tull nach dem Kampf.Allerdings macht sich der Revolvermann gleich einen Feind, als er von dem Ex-Freund von Alice Sheb McCurdy gesehen wird, wie er mit Alice schläft. Sheb zeigt ein Messer auf den Revolvermann und wünschte sich höchstwahrscheinlich dessen Tod. Während der Zeit in Tull kommt der Revolvermann auch in Bekanntschaft mit der fanatischen Sylvia Pittston, bei der er erfährt dass sie von dem Mann in Schwarz befruchtet wurde, weshalb er auf ihren Bauch schießt um das Ungeborene zu vernichten. Damit machte er sich Sylvia zu einem großen Feind, da diese den Bewohnern alles über Gott und Jesus erzählte und sie dann auch leicht alle gegen den Revolvermann aufhetzen konnte. Alice gehörte zu den Einzigen, die sich nicht gegen Roland gewendet haben, sie wird jedoch von Sheb McCurdy als lebendiges Schutzschield verwendet. Der Revolvermann scheint jedoch auf seine Gefühle zu verzichten als er in Alice und dann auch in Sheb McCurdy schießt. Am Ende hatte er alle Bewohner von Tull im Kampf in Tull ermordet. Nach dem er Brown alles erzählt hat, verlässt der Revolvermann das Haus des Gastgebers und begibt sich weiter in die Wüste um den Mann in Schwarz zu finden und findet dabei bei einer Zwischenstation den Jungen Jake Chambers, der auf ca. elf geschätzt wird. Jake schaut sehr beängstigt aus und der Revolvermann fühlt eine gewisse Emphatie für ihn und will ihm helfen bzw. beginnt er den Jungen gern zu haben. Er fragt Jake von woher er kommt und weiter, doch der Junge erinnert sich an nichts. Der Revolvermann kann ihm helfen und sagt ihm, dass er dank einer Hypnose alles herausfinden könnte. Jake stimmt zu, wünscht sich jedoch daran keine Erinnerungen mehr zu haben. Jake, der darunter leidet, für seine reichen, erfolgreichen Eltern nur Luft zu sein, ist in New York auf dem Weg zur Schule. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er den Mann in Schwarz, in Priesterklamotten, der ihn vor einen Cadillac stößt, der nicht mehr rechtzeitig abbremsen kann. Jake stirbt zerschmettert unter den Reifen des Wagens, seine letzte Erinnerung vor dem Tod ist der Mann in Schwarz, der sich als Priester ausgibt und sich über ihn beugt und auf eine komische Weise erwuch er auf einem ganz anderen Platz wieder auf. (später stellt sich heraus, dass Jake aus unserer realer Welt kommt und nach seinem Tod dort, er in die Mittwelt kam) Der Revolvermann ist von Jakes Erinnerungen einigermaßen beunruhigt. Eine Stadt, wie Jake sie beschreibt, gibt es nicht. Was ihn noch mehr verstört ist die Tatsache, dass er den Jungen zu mögen beginnt – er glaubt, dass dies eine Falle von dem Mann in Schwarz ist. thumb|left|Hax' HinrichtungJetzt wird auch der Name des Revolvermanns erwähnt: Roland. Zudem kommt auch in eine Rückblende nach Gilead, wo Roland aufwuchs. Dort wird er zusammen mit seinem Freund Cuthbert von Cort sehr hart trainiert, so dass die beiden nach jedem Training sehr verletzt werden. Als sie beschließen zu dem Koch Hax, etwas zu essen zu gehen hören hinter der Tür, jedoch ein "interessantes" Gespräch. Er hat ein Gespräch mit Soldaten, die zu Farson gehören. Der Farson verlangt, in das Fleisch in seiner Küche Gift zu geben, wodurch sehr viele sterben würden, da die meisten in der Stadt das Fleisch von Hax essen. Roland erzählt von dies seinem Vater, wodurch am nächsten Tag dann auch die Hinrichtung von Hax statt findet. Danach kommt ein Blick in eine fünf Jahre entfernte Zukunft: Das Land wird Farson gehören, Steven Deschain (Rolands Vater) tot und Roland ein Muttermörder sein. Roland und Jake Chambers steigen auf einen Berg und als sie schließlich raufkommen bekommt Roland Erinnerungen an seine tragische Liebe Susan und später träumt er davon, wie sie am Scheiterhaufen stirbt. Jake kommt wähend dem in Gefahr und wird von dem Revolvermann Roland gefunden, wie er im Altar lag und in einer Macht des Dämons war. Roland befreit ihn von den Dämon und fesselt ihn (Jake) dann, um dann die Visionen des Dämons zu entlocken. Der Dämon sagt ihm jedoch nur, dass die Zahl drei wird für ihn vorerst zur zentralen Zahl, sie steht für drei Menschen von großer Bedeutung für seine Suche nach dem Turm: Da ist ein Mann, der von dem (Roland unbekannten) Dämon namens Heroin besessen ist, eine Frau auf Rädern und der Tod – jedoch nicht für Roland. Zudem wird er bald dem Mann in Schwarz entgegentreten. Jake ist sein Tor zu Walter, die drei Menschen sein Schlüssel zum Turm selbst. Roland muss sich damit rechtfertigen und geht mit Jake weiter hinauf, und wie in der Vision erwähnt, finden sie den Mann in Schwarz, der jedoch nur mit Roland sprechen zu wünscht. Es folgt eine Rückblände auf Rolands Jugend, wo gesagt wird dass seine Mutter von einem Marten verführt wurde, der sie aber auch schlagte. Roland wollte sich an ihm rächen, müsste jedoch dafür ein Revolvermann sein, doch um so einen Titel zu erreichen müsse er Cort besiegen, was beinahe unmöglich wäre. Das wollte Marten auch erreichen. Obwohl Marten dies nicht im Plan sah, hatte es Roland geschaft Cort zu besiegen und wurde schließlich zum Revolvermann. Cort sagt ihm, jedoch das Bevor er angreift solle er noch warten bis sein Schatten größer wird. *** Nach vielen Außeinandersetzungen, bei denen auch Jake in Gefahr kam wie z.B. der Absturz der Felsen oder der Angriff der Munanten kommt schließlich Roland zu dem Mann in Schwarz und sieht ihm auch ins Gesicht. Der Revolvermann sagt ihm auch seinen Namen "Walter" und zeigt ihm aus dem Karten sieben Sachen, die in der Zukunft passieren werden.thumb|Die sieben Karten. Es wird auch offenbart, dass Walter mit seinen Opfer auch wirklich eher spielt, als er den Revolvermann ein wahnwitzige Vision von dem Universum zeigt in der sich auch die Welten anders bewegen (wegen dem dunklen Turm). Bzw. die Mittwelt tut sich auf geheimnissvolle Art weiterdrehen. Als das Ende der Vision kommt ist Walter beeindruckt, da es nicht viele geschafft haben nach so einem Traum nicht in den Wahnsitz zu versetzen. Endlich gibt sich Walter als Marten und Diener des Scharlachroten Königs zu erkennen und fragt Roland, was er am Ende der Vision gesehen habe. Roland, noch immer verstört, berichtet von gleißendem Licht und dem Anblick eines gigantischen, alles überragenden, purpurnen Grashalms. Roland hat wieder Mordlust, als er weißt dass der Mann in Schwarz Walter als auch Marten ist, hört jedoch seinen Prophezeiungen weiterhin zu. :'Karte 1': Der Gehängte :'Karte 2': Der ertrinkende Seefahre :'Karte 3': Der Gefangene :'Karte 4': Die Herrin der Schatten :'Karte 5': Der Tod :'Karte 6': Der Turm selbst. :'Karte 7': Das Leben, symbolisiert Roland erfährt, dass er vor dem Turm den Zeitlosen überwinden muss, dann wird Roland auf den Chrimsonkönig treffen. Nun aber soll er erst einmal nach Westen gehen, wo das Meer auf ihn wartet. Roland wird in Ohnmacht versetzt und das Buch endet in einer Szene, die zehn Jahre später spielt und Roland endlich aufwacht. Am Strand bei dem erwähnten Meer. Charaktere ''Für eine komplette Auflistung siehe: Auflistung aller Charaktere von Schwarz *Roland Deschain *Alice *Sylvia Pittston *Jake Chambers *Walter O' Dim Orte Mittwelt *Pricetown *Tull *Mohainewüste *Zwischenstation *Zyklopenhaftes Gebirgsmassiv *Weidendschungel *Orakel der Berge *Golgatha *Westliches Meer *Gilead *Taunton (vor der Revision von Schwarz als Farson bezeichnet) USA *New York City *Manhattan *Kreuzung Fifth und Forty-Third Unterschiede zwischen Original Version und 2003-Reprint Trivia Etymologie *Der Titel des Bandes charakterisiert womöglich den Charakter den Mann im Schwarzen - Randall Flagg. Kategorie:Bücher